Injuries
Injuries are ailments that can be inflicted onto other players, and can be received from enemies. Physical Injuries Receiving a physical injury has a chance to give your character a scar. Physical injuries can be fixed by the Doctor, for a small price. How to obtain (some) Physical Injuries: * Have somebody press N over you while you are unconscious. * Have a mage use the spell "Nocere" on you.(Snap version too.) * Fall from a great distance. * Be hit with a skill that is able to injure you (e.g. Pommel Strike). Broken Leg The victim cannot run, has slower health regen, moves very slow (slower than walking) and loses the ability to dash forward, and lose part of their fist combo. you can still dodge to the left, right and backwards. Broken Arm The victim loses the ability to Mana Climb, has weakened punches, cannot carry, and they take longer to block. Broken Rib The victim takes longer to get up when knocked down. Cataracts The victim's vision is darkened. Dry Blood Obtain by being fed on by a vampire. the victim has a slightly blurry screen, slower health regeneration, and turns pale. can be healed at a doctor for 4 silver. Concussion The victim's vision is blurred, making it very difficult to read chat bubbles. This injury can be gained by getting hit by force choke, pommel strike and unarmed injury while knocked. Chest Wound The victim takes about 10-20% more damage from everything obtained by getting hit by Nocere, getting injured while unconscious by a bladed weapon, getting hit by Church Knight's Impale ability, Mental Injuries Note: The Dzin race is immune to all mental injuries, due to their 'Hardened Mind' ability Also, unlike physical injuries, mental injuries remain after death. Can only be fixed by an Illusionist with Claritum, or a Therapist, for a price. (10 for the checkup, and 20 for the treatment) Mental Injuries are rare injuries that can only be gained through special ways. Whispers The victim will hear people whispering to them undefined words or just gibberish Fearful ' When near players you will lose control of your character and, the victim enters the "/e bowdown" gesture and is unable to move for a few seconds. During those seconds, the victim is able to hear a heartbeat and repeatedly spams the message "PLEASE!" in the chat. This is obtained by leaving during combat (Also referred to as "Combat logging", as well as Master Illusionists.) '''Maniacal ' Also commonly referred as "Grippo Mode", the victim automatically executes any nearby players once they are unconscious. This is obtained by executing too many players. After the first time that a person obtains insanity, each concurrent time you obtain insanity a short time after the first time decreases the number of grips required to obtain insanity again. This is also obtained from Master Illusionists. It may also be obtained from Evil Eyes. 'Careless ' Also known as "Cliffo Mode", if the victim is near a cliff, their screen will shake and they will automatically run towards the cliff and run off. You will likely get crippling depression from the fall so keep growth potions handy. This is obtained through Evil Eyes, and Master Illusionists. '''Hallucinations The victim will randomly see a very slender creature that is curled up, the hallucination has the user's roblox name on it and if approached it will stand up and run towards the victim dealing enough damage to knock you and it will mess up your GUI to see more info, go to Creatures